


Being Human:Price To Pay (Bishop+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Being Human, Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Being Human - Freeform, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, F/M, Kidnapped, Marcus - Freeform, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Punishment, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Woman on Top, captive sex, dom bishop, hostage, james bishop - Freeform, loving bishop, marcus jerks off mentioned, punish me, vampire kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Once an owner of an occult bookstore and Aidan's girlfriend, Carla now finds herself as just another hungry vampire out on the streets and running away from her creator, Bishop. But a surprise run in with Marcus leaves her once more at Bishop's mercy.





	Being Human:Price To Pay (Bishop+OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the add on to Swan Song. The last in the series is A Funny Thing Happened On My Way To Loving You. But they are also stand alone stories so you don't have to read them in order.

I could smell the couple about a block away. The woman was a bleach blond and a heavy smoker wearing a god awful cheap perfume.The man was wearing a leather vest and boots, and was covered in the reek of having worked in a garage all day, a liberal layer of grease beneath his fingernails. Both were three sheets to the wind. But, unlike the woman, I alone knew the man’s true intent on getting her into the dark ally. I had been watching this one for a while, watching him ply his trade. He was a good predator. But I was a better one.  
“Hey, baby, lets go down here.” The man, a tall bald headed guy in his early fifties, takes the wobbling chick by the arm and leads her down to a spot behind a bunch of dumpsters. I crouch in the shadows of the building overhead. Waiting for an available opening when his attention his diverted.  
“I’m cold,” The woman whines, shivering in the tiny tank top she was wearing. Up close I could see she was a young one. Maybe 18 at the most.  
"Don’t worry, baby,“ the man says, pulling the girl into his arms. "That won’t matter where you’re going.”  
I chose that moment to jump down from the ledge and land with cat like grace right behind the mechanic in the leather jacket and boots. He had just enough time to make a stupid grunting noise as I sank my fangs into throat and started killing him in long, quick swallows. I never drug out a kill. It sexually got me off too much and the last thing I wanted was to be rubbing my wet pussy against the filth I killed every night.  
When I was done I threw the man’s corpse to the ground and looked up at the terrorified teen, who was looking at me with a totally ridiculous look of horror on her face.  
“What…are..you?”  
"Vampire. Killer. Dead. Wearer of sensible shoes. Take your pick,“ I told her, licking the blood off me lips. "Oh, and another thing, the next time a stranger tries to lure you down a dark alley, do me a favor and just say no. Dumb ass.”  
“Screw you!” The girl whirled around and ran back down the ally.  
"You’re welcome,“ I called after her.  
"I think she has the right Idea,” a voice said from the shadows behind me.  
I rolled my eyes. “Never gonna happen, Marcus. You can just keep dreaming, though.”  
Bishops right hand man slunk out of the darkness like a creature from a Bram Stoker novel. The dude wasn’t ugly by any means, but certainly not my type. And he was always following after Bishop in a way that creeped me out. Though I understood the connection between sire and offspring was a strong one. The lead vamp had made me, after all. And the connection between us was often more than I could bare.  
“Well, you did let Aiden and Bishop have a taste.” Marcus got up super close to me, attempting to either seduce or intimidate, but I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of pulling away. Even if he did need a tic tac. “But I’m not here for that. Bishop wants to see you.”  
“Well, I don’t want to see him. And you can tell him that.”  
“You know I can’t come back empty handed.”  
“Too fucking bad.”  
I never even saw Marcus throw the punch that knocked me flat on my ass. That’s how fucking fast he was about it.  
**********************************************************************************  
I awoke chained to the wall and laying on a mattress on the floor. This was the place Bishop had first brought me to after he had turned me. He had explained that the process of learning to control one’s desires could be difficult and he couldn’t have a young vampire running about bringing attention to everyone. So he’d chained me up and brought me humans to feed off of. I had refused them all and almost starved to death before Bishop had given me vamps to feed from instead. In my hunger, even Marcus had been acceptable. And I had chosen to ignore how he had rubbed himself against me until he came. All the while Bishop had watched from the shadows, enjoying seeing me sink to such a level. The experience was the reason I had run away in the first place.  
"The prodigal one returns.“  
I glanced up to find Bishop standing over me, his cop uniform still on instead of the clothes he wore when he was running his funeral home. I was shocked I hadn’t noticed him here before. Come to think of it, nothing felt quite right at the moment…  
"Juniper, love. Don’t try to fight it.” Bishop got down on one knee in front of me. He pressed his forehead against mine. “You’ve been here for two weeks. Few feedings. Some injections of Juniper and a few other little things to keep you sedated.”  
"Why?“  
Bishop smiled, a sly, wicked sort of grin that sent chills down my spine. "You hurt me deeply when you ran away. I don’t like being abandoned. You think there wouldn’t be a price to pay?”  
Blood. I needed to feed so that I could get strong enough to get out of here before Bishop enacted whatever crazy revenge he had planned for me. I had seen Bishop’s idea of justice first hand and I decided then and there that even seducing Marcus so I could escape was a far less cruel fate.  
I kissed Bishop’s neck, surprised when I felt myself growing wet. Even though I hated myself for it I still missed the blond haired alpha vampire. Missed being lovingly pounded into the bed or wall until I came screaming his name. I still wanted him. Even after everything that had happened.   
Bishop pulled me into a tight embrace, his mouth hungrily devouring mine. The effects of the juniper vanished in an instant as I tangled my hands in his soft hair, pulling him harder down on me. He tasted of stale police station coffee and blood and I couldn’t get enough of it. This was my Bishop. Terrible and flawed but still completely mine. I wanted to hold him close and protect him from the world. Even though I understood at the same time that it was I who needed protection from him.  
I spread my legs and Bishop pulled me up onto his lap.   
"I missed you,“ he tells me, taking my chin in his hands and forcing me to look at him. Tears were in his beautiful blue yes. "I missed us. Why do you hurt me so?”  
I kissed him on the forehead and held him close, letting his shudders subside before I started rubbing myself against him, getting him worked up again. To my suprise, Bishop bit his wrist in one fast, savage movement, offering me a taste of him.   
With a moan of lust and hunger, I lowered my head and drank at the same moment Bishops cock sank into my pussy, filling me up to the brink. I rode his cock fast and hard as I drank from him, the combined sensations making him cry out beneath me. I had never seen the tall, powerful vampire lose control. But I did that night.   
"Yes. Yes. That’s it, my girl. My beautiful girl.“ Bishop flung me back against the mattress. We were soon naked, him encouraging me to bite and drink from him all over his body. Until we were both covered in his blood, which he licked off both of us as he fucked me.   
"I love you. I love you,” I found myself saying against his neck as another climax overtook me. Bishop thrusted harder, bringing the orgasm to new heights inside of me.  
“Tell me again,” he commands. “Tell me how much you love me. That you never want to leave me again.”  
"I love you, Bishop. And I never want to leave you.“  
Bishop threw his head back and cried my name.


End file.
